


Aziraphale Angel-hands

by overused_underrated



Category: Edward Scissorhands (1990), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Angst, Angst and Feels, Aziraphale Is Trying (Good Omens), Aziraphale to the Rescue (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, God is gone, Hold me- I can't scene (Edward Scissorhands), Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Sad Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sad Ending, Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overused_underrated/pseuds/overused_underrated
Summary: @lychoubi.art (instagram) gave me the idea of Crowley and Aziraphale as Edward and Kim from Edward Scissorhands from her "Burning Goo" comic. It then got stuck in my head, so much so that I had to write it out to stop thinking about it. This is the result of that. Enjoy!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Aziraphale Angel-hands

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Burning Goo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/551515) by @lychoubi.art. 
  * Inspired by [Edward Scissorhands](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/551521) by Tim Burton. 



Aziraphale stood awkwardly in the office. He knew he didn’t belong here- he didn’t belong anywhere, now. Heaven was gone, well...the Heaven he knew was gone. She had given up. All of the other angels continued their work above, trying to wrap their heads around Her absence. They thought if they continued as the had been, maybe She’d return, bringing her light and love to those who had been blinded. On the ground, things had changed. Demons didn’t necessarily take charge during this abandonment, but they didn’t squander their opportunity to tempt more souls. The world wasn’t as kind as it was, and without their Heavenly guidance, the angels didn’t know the best route to counteract the surge of evil, so they didn’t.

Aziraphale didn’t receive word about the Almighty’s disappearance for several weeks. Gabriel and those above had continued to respond to his reports, but his assignments dwindled. He only learned the reason as to why when Gabriel had nothing left for him.

“What’s my next assignment?”

The archangel shifted uncomfortably, “Nothing.”

“Nothing?” Aziraphale asked. Surely, this wasn’t right.

“Nothing.”

Hundreds of questions filled his mind. “What? Why? Am I being demoted? I’ve been on Earth for so long, I don’t understand! I-”

“Aziraphale,” Gabriel commanded. His eyes fell to the floor. The truth hurt too much, “This isn’t because of you. She...is gone.”

“Gone? Gone where?” This made no sense!

“ _ We don’t know! _ She’s just... _ gone _ !” Gabriel and Aziraphale sat in the uncomfortable silence, trying to process. What were they to say? What were they to do? 

“Aziraphale?” 

The angel turned around. 

Could he still call himself that? An angel? _An angel of the Lord?_ The Lord, who was no longer there...

Crowley was standing there, looking at him. He’d taken Aziraphale in, hoping a familiar face could help him heal, somehow, during all of this. The other demons didn’t appreciate a former act of treason being glanced over because God jumped ship. 

“Hey, are you ok? I know, it’s getting crazy out there. But you’re safe here. With me.” Crowley walked over to the angel, who was staring at his hands. 

In Her absence, Aziraphale made it his duty to continue being an angel. Performing miracles and bringing good into the world to help offset evil. As the universe grew colder without her light, it became more and more difficult for Aziraphale to separate himself from his powers. It started with the change in the air in his presence. Then, it was good fortune with his smile- settled bills for lunch, a quieted baby on a train ride, receiving a job interview. Minor miracles. 

Small things snowballed, growing larger and larger until  _ it  _ happened. The darkness. The screams. The blood. Aziraphale did what he could, but he was only one angel. One, very lonely angel, with the world on his shoulders. The body count was high; Aziraphale worked day and night healing all that he could, but even angels have their limits. 

Aziraphale pushed himself to his breaking point- to the point where he couldn’t stop. His hands constantly illuminated and emanated a saintly glow. Anything and anyone he touched was saved- whether they liked it or not. This lead to several demons returning to grace, forcing them to return to the cold, isolated and forgotten misery that was Heaven. If they wanted their lives back, they’d have to fall  again . Falling once was bad enough, but a second time? And on purpose? That might have broken them…

“I’ll never be safe, Crowley...” Aziraphale looked at the demon, “and neither will you.” Crowley inched closer, damned if he’d let his angel think like this.

“No, Angel. You’re wrong!” Crowley went to grab his hand, pausing just before gracing his skin. 

“You can’t even touch me, Crowley. No demon can! I’m making them miserable...I need to go.”

“And go where? Demons inhabit the earth! A little bit of hellfire and you’ll be gone!” Crowley cried. This was his best friend he was talking about. He’d be blessed if he’d let anyone hurt him.

Aziraphale looked out the window at the dark sky. “Maybe that’s for the best.”

“No. No! NO, Angel!” Crowley wanted to grab him, hold him, kiss the stupid-ness out of him. “Don’t you dare talk like that! We’ll figure it out- together. I promise. Just...tell me what you want.”

Tears began to fill the angel’s eyes. “I...I want you to hold me, Crowley.” The demon froze- this is what he’s wanted. Waited for. Dreamt of for so long. But now? What could he do? 

“Angel...I can’t.” 

**Author's Note:**

> When I originally thought of this scene, I imagined Crowley as Kim, asking Aziraphale to hold him and Aziraphale telling Crowley he can't. Then this happened and I liked it better.


End file.
